


Smiles

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which kind of smile do you have? Please r&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

There are different smiles,  
found all over the room,  
the happy smile,  
the sad smile,  
the angry smile,  
and the fake smile.  
Which smile do you have?


End file.
